The infinite fire
by eternal smiles
Summary: Bloom is told by Daphne to find someone and that that someone is in danger. All the winx along with speacialists have to pay a visit to Earth to find her. Here on Earth, completely oblivious of her immense powers, Flare lives her life normally, untill one day she meets a bunch of weird people who can do magic.


_What if Bloom had a little sister? What if it is the time for reunion? What if the girl knows nothing about herself? What if she her life is in danger and what if Bloom tries to save her?_ _Hey pals, this winx club fanfiction takes place in between of the third season. Few changes, 1) The winx have their charmix, 2) All winx are paired with their boyfriends, 3) I am introducing a new kingdom named Apollo, 4) In this story Bloom was 2 years old when sent to Earth._ So now, this is gonna be a romance, adventure, comedy, suspence and much more. This is surely gonna please you, so here we go...

On Earth (Flare's pov)

"You can't lose it. Search for it. It's the source of reunion. Search Flare, search."

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed bolting out of my bed as sweat cascaded down my face freely.

"Flare? You all right?" My aunt's voice boomed in the silent atmosphere as the door of my room creaked open.

My aunt straddled in wearing her long night gown, her hairs a mess and her eyes puffy from sleep.

My aunt Elsa is a really beautiful lady in her late forties. She has pretty hazel eyes with long red hairs and is tall and thin. She is my dad's sister and is the one who took care of me after my parents died when I was just four days old. My aunt never married after she was left heartbroken by an arrogant guy named Rupert causing me to hate arrogant asses more than anyone. I was just eight at that time. She is the only family I had and I really thank god for giving me aunt Elsa. She loves me more than her own child and I love her too. She is so much a motherly figure.

"Nothing much aunt. It's just the voices again." I whispered audible enough for her as she sat near me after almost tripping over my toys scattered on the floor.

"You must ponder about it Flare. There must be something important, someone is trying to indicate you something, something very important, perhaps." She said with a mysteriously serious glint in her eyes, something I'm not cent percent accustomed to.

"What do you mean?" I meekly whispered as she smiled one of her kindest smiles.

"Nothing. You probably should get some rest." She whispered ruffling my hairs. I curtly nodded as she left the room after kissing my forehead.

What could she probably mean? I thought but let go of it and went into a blissful slumber.

At Alfea (Bloom's pov)

"Daphne? Is that you? Are you there? Oh it's so dark here. Daphne?" I yelled frantically running up and down these never ending hallways. This place is so dark and creepy. I am scared and wanna run out of her but I don't know why something is stopping me, something important.

"Yes, it's me Bloom. I'm here" Daphne's misty voice broke my reverie.

"Daphne why am I here, what's happening?" I asked trying to reach for her.

"I don't have time Bloom, not at all, take this and search for her. It's time for the reunion, Bloom. Reunion. Go Bloom search her and save her. Go Bloom. Go" She screamed maniacally putting her hand forward clutching something tightly in it.

"What is it? Who I need to find and Why is she in danger?" I asked growing anxious every passing second.

"Don't waste the time Bloom, it stops for none. Grab it and search for her. She has got one too. Exactly same. Go. Go." She said placing that thing on my hand and finally disappeared into nothingness leaving all my questions unanswered.

Lookind down at my hand, I saw a locket with a platinum heart at the centre. Suddenly I felt heat around me and saw enormous flames errupting from all directions, trying to lick me, to engulf me in.

I screamed and screamed-

"and woke up from your dream." Layla completed my sentence cutting me off.

"Yes." I said and put my head down.

"That's not only it. You had that locket around your neck when you woke up. Now that's weird." Musa said pushing her legs up to make herself comfotable on my bed.

I don't know what kind of dream was that, or that even was a dream in the first place. I woke up screaming as all the winx straddled in my room with concern written over their faces. They occupied some or the other place on my and Flora's bed as I told them everything.

"Let me see." Tecna stated coming over to me with another of her device in her hand.

A green scattered beam of light crossed the locket and she stood away working on her computer.

" I scanned your pendent and that's pretty weird. My universal scanner dosen't have a single ounce of information about it." She stated never looking up from the computer.

"Guess we'll have to pay Ms. Faragonda a little suprise visit tomorrow." Layla said as they all nodded together.

On Earth

Getting down, I sat at the dinning table after wishing aunt a godmorning. My head is literally pounding, maybe because of lack of sleep these past nights. These stupid dreams have started to irritate me more than to scare me. They have just became so annoying, the same misty voice, the same yellow figure whinning at me to make me search something. God knows what.

"Dear have you lost something?" I heard aunt's voice. Looking up from the plate to find her hazel eyes intently staring into my molten gold ones with something I'm not capable of getting hold to. What's up with her. I have never seen her this serious before. She was holding a plate filled with yummy looking bacon lettuse tomato snadwich, one of my favorite foods.

"Naah?" I said though it came out more like a question.

She placed the plate on the table as I gingerly took one of it and started stuffing in my mouth. She plainly sat infront me sipping her cofee.

I was wondering if I have lost anything, but nothing came to mind. Stuffing another large bite of it inside my mouth an object clikced my mind as I involuntarily spoke,"I lo ma locka I fond in ya room." I spoke to which she raised her eyebrow. Hastily swallowing all the stuff in my mouth I restated my sentence,'I by chance lost the silvery heart sheped locket I found in your room. Remember, the one I took from you to wear for Christa's party. Look I'm really sorry." I said carelessly thinking it must be another of her many accesories but she spat the coffee in her mouth.

"Y- You lost that locket?" she questioned in a high pitched voice shooting out of the chair with dread filled in her eyes.

I wonder what that locket was?


End file.
